Beer Bad... Maybe
by DaBear
Summary: How the Episode SHOULD have ended. Buffy/Xander
1. Beer Bad Maybe

**Spoilers**: Beer Bad of course :) and anything up till then as well just to CMA  
**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon and Co., WB, UPN and whoever else can lay claims. Only the story is mine. First posted fic. Lemme know if you love it or hate it.

/ denote thought

-7:45a.m.-

The bright blast of sunlight coming in from the crack between the curtains illuminates a head of tangled blond hair. As the minutes progress the band of light slowly moves across the face until it falls upon the closed eyes of one Buffy Anne Summers. Buffy, groans in both agony and despair as the sunlight pounds into her mind like a Mac truck. After a few seconds of excruciating pain she rolls her head over to get her face out of the band of sunlight and then proceeds to snuggle closer to the body beneath her.

/Mmmm, mussley./ thought Buffy with a warm happy feeling, as she snuggles into the man's chest beneath her. /Mussley? Huh? Wait a sec.../ With a jerk Buffy sits upright in bed... and instantly regrets it as her head seems to explode into little isty, bitsy, pieces. Then the pieces all turn around and beat her in the stomach as she resists the urge to to experience what she had for dinner last night all over again.

/What in the world happened to me last night? Was I attacked?/ Buffy tries to remember the events leading up to her being in bed with an as of yet unknown man, since she is pretty sure that opening her eyes would allow them to fall out and run away, she hasn't managed to open them yet.

With her eyes still closed, Buffy proceeds to run her fingers through her hair looking for bumps, gashes etc. that may help explain her headache and nausea. And then she remembers the beer. 'Black Frost' beer to be exact, and she groans. /So THIS is a hangover/ she muses. / Ok, this in NOT something I will EVER be repeating./

With great deliberation and forethought she comes to the conclusion that she'd better find out who she just spent the night with... naked. /Awww, crap./ Her left eyelid slowly creaks open as she stares down at herself and realizes /Yup, nekkid as the day is long./ with a small sigh she looks up at her bed mate. Tousled brown hair and a calm asleep face strike her to the very soul.

"XANDER!"

AleXander LaVelle Harris' eyes snap open and his head jerks up in terror. His body tries to follow but Buffy's fist is suddenly in front of his face. /This close it looks rather large./ was his only thought as he stares death in the eyes.

"How could you do that to me?" Buffy shrieks at him. "I thought you were my friend?" she breaks down and sobs on the side of the bed.

"Umm, Buffy." Xander stops speaking at the glare the short blond gave him. The short blond that could take him apart and beat him to death with his own arm. "Um, " Xander continues "Could you untie me?"

Buffy just blinks at him in surprise for a second before looking at the headboard of the bed. Seeing Xanders hands tied to the bedposts she turns around and looks at the foot of the bed and sees his feet again bound to the posts.

"Why are you tied to the bed?" she asks in a rather small voice.

Xander just blushes and says "Umm, Buff. Your buff. As in in the."

Buffy realizes he is correct and jerks the bed sheet up to cover her torso, in doing so she uncovers Xander. "HEY! No fair I need some too."

Buffy just blushes redder as she stares at Xander /Wow, didn't know they made them that big./ With a small smirk on her face, that was currently trying to cause Fire trucks to turn green with envy at the shade of red it was she tucks the corner of the bed sheet under Xanders far hip. /Parker and Angel weren't... Focus Buffy. Why are we naked and why is he tied to the bed? Don't think about... Wow./

"I repeat. Why are you tied to the bed?"

With a sigh Xander flops his head back on the pillow and says with a sigh and a grimace "You wouldn't take no as an answer."

"What?" replies a very shocked Slayer.

"At about 3 this morning you came knocking on my door. You said I smelled nice and then proceeded to take off all your cloths." A small smile comes to Xander's face. "Don't get me wrong, that's been a fantasy of mine for 3 years. But, well, you were drunk and all CaveBuffy, so I tried to get you to put your cloths back on. When that didn't work I tried getting you to sleep on the bed; alone, and I would have taken the couch. You just whimpered at me and started to cry."

Buffy just stares at Xander in shock as he relays what happened earlier this morning to her. As he is talking her memory starts to come back to her and she blushes four shades deeper red, if that was humanly possible, at what memories Xander is about to relay.

"When I tried to get you to stop crying, you grabbed me and tied me to the bed using my socks and our belts" Xander looks over his head at his hands tied to the headboard with his socks. "And then ripped my cloths of and... well, *uhem* madelovetomeallnightlong." he finishes in a rush.

Xander then closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable fall out. He was sure that this was his fault some how and is ready to let Buffy beat him to death if she feels that is what he deserved. /I really screwed up this time. Now she'll never talk to me again. Either I'll be dead, or she'll avoid me like a pariah. Damnit I should have been stronger. I should have resisted more./ These thoughts come to a sudden and screeching thought as he hears a sound that he would never had expected to hear in this situation. Buffy giggling. One eye peaking open he sees Buffy covering her mouth in mirth as she stares at Xander, tied to the bed. /Okay, not the reaction I was expecting. This is good though, I am not in pain./

As Buffy continues to giggle like a hyena Xander gets more and more confused. "Okay, I am glad you found this funny. Could you please unite me now?" he looks at Buffy with pleading eyes.

"Sure, Xand." says Buffy as she stands up besides the bed and turns towards his feet. In so standing she pulls the covers off Xander again.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"What?" says Buffy as she turns back around.

Catching sight of Xander in the nude again, Buffy just stops and stares. /Know what? Last night wasn't that bad. Except for the beer part./ was all that was running through her mind as she stares at Xander. /Wow./ was the other thought prevalent in her mind as well.

Coming to a sudden decision Buffy drops the bed sheet to the ground and smiles at Xander.

"I think that we'll leave things just the way they are for the time being." says the very naked Slayer as she crawls on top of a very surprised Xander

From outside the house a stray dog looks up as it hears a shriek of "BUFFY!" coming from the basement. It was a good thing that the Harris's weren't home till next Wednesday...


	2. This Year's Girl

**Spoilers**: Everything up till 'This Year's Girl' just to CMA

**Disclaimer**: The characters do not belong to me, they belong to Joss Whedon and Co.,

/ denotes thought

-8.13 a.m. Xander's Basement -

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"...whazzit?" was the response to the incessant ringing of the phone. A tousled mop of brown hair emerges from the wrong end of the bed as its owner flops his hand around trying to find the offending noise maker.

RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

The head jerks around as it realizes the noise is coming from behind him. With a heave and a twist Xander Harris has the phone in his hand. Of course its upside down and his greeting of "Huh?" gets spoken to the unhearing ear piece. "Hello? Hello?" In his sleep befuddled state he takes the phone away from his head and stares it a second before frowning at it and replacing it on the cradle.

Xander flops back into bed and is starting to fall back to sleep when the phone rings again.

"What?!" he moans into the receiver. This time its facing the right way so he hears the words from the other end of the phone.

"Are you quite awake this time or do I need to ring again?" Giles said in a huffy voice that can only truly be mastered when spoken with a British accent.

"I'm awake G-Man, wuzzup?" Xander grumbles as we rubs at his eyes and the reaches over to grab the clock on the floor next to the mattress "And why are you calling me at 8:14 in the morning? You know I just got home 3 hours ago." asks Xander as he puts the clock back to the floor and drops back to lay across the bed with the phone still at his ear.

"Yes, quite. As to the former I need you to go to the hospital."

"What? Why in the world would I want to go to the hospital?" Xander asks with dismay in his voice. "Is everyone allright?"

"It's Faith, she is awake. As I was listed as her next of kin at the hospital I was called."

"Faith's awake? And you want ME to go see her? Why? Is she asking for me?"

Xander thinks he hears the Englishman mutter a few words in a foriegn language...Latin maybe, then "Yes Faith is awake and she appears to have amnesia, so no she is not asking about you. I need you to go over there and keep an eye on her while I try to reach Buffy and Willow." Says the Watcher.

"Amnesia? That is so 'All My Children'…do you believe it?" asks the young man with a great deal of curiousity. He had regreated the way the whole Mayor/Finch accident had gone done and really wished that this time maybe the dark slayer could be reached and brought back into the light.

"Whether or not I believe it, I still need someone there to keep an eye on her until I get in touch with Buffy. I tried calling her first. But she is not answering the phone at the dorm."

"Ok G-Man. I'll go to the hospital and watch this soap opera unfold. If its a rerun, I am going to be very unhappy with you."

"Well, that is just something I will have to live with, humm?"

Hanging up the phone Xander groans and covers his eyes with his arm. At that moment the sound of the shower turning off makes Xander look up and across the room to the open door to his bathroom. What he sees makes him grin like a fool. / It has been a month and I still wake every morning thinking that it's a dream / The curtain from the shower slides to the side and a perfectly formed leg steps out of the shower. Followed by a perfect back and a head of golden hair that falls to the middle of her shoulder blades. Xander just leans back on his elbows in bed and stares at the perfect form of his girlfriend, Buffy Summers. / My girlfriend. / Xander thinks with a grin so wide it almost reaches his ears. / After 3 years, I finally got the girl. Maybe nice guys don't always finish last. / Buffy finishes drying off, wraps a towel around herself and heads into the basement bedroom. She smirks at the sight of her boyfriend ogling her.

"Who was that?" Buffy absentmindedly asks as she dries her hair with a second towel.

"Giles."

"What'd he need?" she asks as she stops drying her hair to take a more active part in the conversation.

"Oh, he needed me to go to the hospital..."

"Any particular reason?"

"Faith woke up. Giles says that she has amnesia."

"WHAT? And when was he planning on telling me this?" questions Buffy as she puts her fists on her hips and glares at Xander.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger. He said he tried to call you first but you weren't at the dorm." Says the boy with a lop-sided grin. "Wonder where you were? Oh, yes. In my shower...naked. By the way I am very disappointed that you didn't wake me up for that." Xander whines with a fake pout.

Buffy just grins and shakes her head at her boyfriends antics. "You were the one that was begging for sleep two hours ago."

Xander fakes a gasp "What was I thinking? Sleep or wet girl? Sleep or wet girl? Uhh... No brainer here. Wet girl will win every time." He says as he grins at Buffy.

"Does Giles believe that she really has amnesia? It's a little to convenient after the incident with the mayor." Asks the blond as she finishes drying her hair and starts looking around for her cloths. They were scattered all over the floor of the room.

"He failed to tell me if he believed it or not. Personally I hope its real, maybe we can get her back on our side. Still, he is right. Someone does need to head over there to watch her. When's your first class?" asks Xander as he gets up and heads towards the bathroom to take a shower.

"In an hour," responds Buffy as she leers at Xanders butt. "But its test day. So after taking the test I can head over to the hospital. I'd skip the test, but its a fourth of my final grade, if I skip it I fail and I need this for next years classes."

"Ok, Lemme take a quick shower and you can drop me off at the hospital before heading to the University. I'll just watch her door, make sure she doesn't leave and so on."

"Ok," says Buffy still looking around the room. As the shower starts up again she askes herself "Where the hell is my other shoe?"

Ten minutes later Xander is hopping around on one leg while trying to pull his work boot onto the other. Getting that accomplished without falling over he heads up stairs behind Buffy and out the basement door. A few seconds later he heads back in with a sheepish look on his face and grabs his keyring off the dresser top.

-8:35 a.m. Sunnydale Memorial Hospital—

The elevator chime dings as its door opens and Xander steps through. Turning left he heads down the third floor hall towards the room Faith had been staying in for the last 8 months. He had been comeing down about once a month to check in on Faith and read to her. The doctors said that it may help her recover. So he went in and read to her. Sometimes from comic books, sometimes from whatever science fiction novel he was reading that week. During the summer he had caught the bus up from Oxnard once a week to go in and see her.

So, needless to say he was suprised when he looks into the room that Faith had spent the last 8 months in and see it empty. Not the empty of they had cleaned it up after a discharge, but the empty as if someone had gotten out of bed and walked out the door. The bed covers were on the floor and the closet in the corner was open and towels scattered on the floor.

"Oh boy."

Xander stepped back out of the room and looked down both hallways. Not seeing the raven tressed Slayer he headed back towards the elevators and the lounge next to them hoping that she was in there. Xanders luck proved good as he turned the corner and sees Faith standing at one of the big bay windows overlooking Sunnydale. Dressed in a pair of dark grey sweat pants a black sweat shirt and no shoes she has her arms wrapped around herself and from across the room Xander could tell she was crying.

Faith never cried. Xander knew the girl well enough that she would rather kill someone then let them see her cry, show a sign of weakness. So the sight of Faith quietly crying to herself staring out that window went a long way to making Xander believe that something had changed. Whether it was remorse at her actions or confusion at not remembering anything he didn't know.

-Authors Note-

This has been sitting on my hard drive for more then ten years… I kid you not, File date is 10/04/2001. I am posting it in the hopes of kicking my writing urge back into gear


End file.
